Law's Clinic
by CherrySummer
Summary: Law has clinic, over time he has met some interesting people who have walked into his small domain. Please read the FULL summary, thank you! NO OCs, but there is swearing, blood, set an AU mob like city , and near character deaths!
1. Morphine

**Full Summary:** I basically wanted to write a story about Law as the main character, and other characters and obsessions with hats, head gear, and other head accessories(don't tell me you haven't noticed). Law has clinic, over time he has met some interesting people who have walked into his small domain. It will not have any major OC's in this story, since they usually turns into Mary sues.

**Warnings: **Ummm, Lots of swearing, a little bit of blood, some near deaths and pairings (don't know who or what yet...)

**Disclaimer****:** One Piece belongs to **Eiichiro Oda.**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!: **It's set in an AU mob like city, a HUGE metropolis. Where every pirate crew is a mafia family and the 7 Shichibukia are working for the government the in trying to control or keep down all the families, or on a low profile. The 4 greatest families are the Yonko. The Marines then become Government Alphabet Agencies like CIS, FBI, and Department of homeland security and things like that.

* * *

><p>Italics = thoughts<p>

**Chapter One**

Law looked at clock, it was almost six in the morning. '_Shit, I worked through the night again._' This was not the first time the Doctor worked the entire night away, he was about dead tired right now. '_Ha! Dead tired.._.' Well, at least he had a sense of humor left, even if it's was a bit morbid. He combed his long thin fingers through his short choppy midnight black hair and sighed.

A long lean arm reached into the medical closet and gently closed his hands around a bottle labeled "Morphine." He took a quick glance at it, and an almost empty bottle stared back. Letting out a sigh the surgeon of death allowed his eyes to close for a brief second before forcing them to opening again. _'Well, this is the best time to get supplies, early in the morning before anyone bring a dying person to my clinic...'_

Long legs led the doctor to the front door before he stopped to consider grabbing his nodachi* then decided against it, he was only going the the pharmacy and back, it was highly unlikely that he'll meet any of the "government dogs" on his short visit to the pharmacy. '_That sword is a pain to carry, and Bepo takes good care of it anyway.'_

Law stepped outside his door, it was a gray morning. It didn't look like it was going to rain, but the clouds hung in the sky. Did it rain last night? If it did, Law didn't notice, he was way too absorbed in his studies to notice such a trivial thing. Or was the sky always like this? It quite possibly could be, the doctor thought, in such a huge city, he wasn't surprised the pollution and caused eternal gray skies. That brought a small smirk to Law's sleep deprived face. _'Well, it does match the personally of this city, cold and unforgiving to anyone who dares stray off the the main streets.'_

He slouched and dragged his feet along the ground, a typical day for this young doctor, to walk as improper as possible. There was a slight breeze before Law's tired eyes widened for a second to notice that he wasn't wearing his beloved hat.

The soft white fur, and the black splotches around the edge and bottom of his northern styled hat. '_How the fuck could I forget something so important?_' The slim and lean man's hand went up to his head to comb his long calculating fingers along his scalp again.

Law made up for he's lack of manners in his mind by his manner when he speaks, also polite, always mocking. _'It feels so weird without that hat on, __I might as well just go around naked too!__'_ In law's sleep lacked mind he angry fumed, he started to walk a tad bit faster to get to the pharmacy faster and back for his hat.

He silently was amused at himself when he finally got the pharmacy. He noted that the lack of sleep really tended to make people in general very irritated, since the lovely young doctor hasn't slept for nearly, oh, just about three days he was very, _very _irritable when he finally got to his destination.

As soon as law's foot entered the little shop, the pharmacist knew she was dealing with a dangerous person. Law was practically radiating an energy that said "If you piss me off, you'll die" so scratch that, it wasn't just radiating it was surrounding making the slim doctor seem like the devil Lucifer himself. The pharmacist was so scared that she was surprised when Law only said.

"Morphine."

Law became slightly more irritated when she gave him the 'Deer the the headlights look.' and just repeated,

"Miss, I'm a certified doctor, please just get me the Morphine."

She didn't care that much, she would even get him the morphine even if he wasn't a doctor and scurried off to get Law what he ordered.

Law as glad that went without incident at the pharmacy. _'I don't know how such an irresponsible woman became a pharmacist, she didn't even ask for my signature...' _All was going fine and dandy when the young doctor encountered one of these said "Government dogs."

He confronted Law head on, The doctor had to comment him on his confidence or arrogance, but he also noted this "Government's Dog's" stupidity as well when he shouted,

"Trafalgar Law!" Pause "You are under arrest!"

Law smirked, this might be the _perfect_ time to let out some stress...

* * *

><p><strong>*A nodachi (field sword)is a large two handed Japanese long sword, it's the same as an odachi. They are basically larger and longer versions of the katana. <strong>

**AN: I Know these don't seem that important, but PLEASE READ THEM! Some times they are important! **I loved how this story turned out. This has to be one of the longest stories ever I wrote! I will try to update stories, but I have to be motivated, and Midterms come up in about two weeks so please! Update will be kinda slow! Sorry!

I hope Law doesn't seem too OC, I wanted to make him less calm and calculated because he hasn't slept in three days. My grammar is horrible, so I hope there isn't too many mistakes, and my spelling is notoriously horrible too.

**PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Savoir

**Warnings: **Ummm, Lots of swearing, a little bit of blood, some near deaths and pairings(don't know who or what yet...).

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!: **Read first chapter before reading the second! (jkjk)

* * *

><p><em>Italics = thoughts<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Law knew that this guy would be a cinch to defeat, even though the elven supernovas were the 'newbies' of the 'New World', they still had to have a substantial amount of skill to actually get into the New World in the first place! The sleep deprived doctor barley got the word 'Room' out before something or someone rather, crashed into him and grabbed him around the waist and leaped onto the nearest building top.

The nearest buildings were old, run-down, and rotting by the second tenements. They boarded the dark alleys far away form the buzz of the Main Street. For a split second Law found himself worrying that the roof might give out, and not be able to support the weight of two fully grown men, but convinced himself that was silly and unprofessional, and totally just a gut feeling that had no way absolutely of tell or even predicting the how much weight the roof boards would hold.

This next instant the surprised doctor knew that this man who currently, '_Holding? No, grabbing seems to be more like the right word..._' was a devil's fruit user, because no mere human being could have the super natural ability of leaping buildings in one bound like this person did. '_Unless he was on enhancement steroids... And that would still be highly unlikely unless he was smoking something like processed cocain hydrochloride along with it..._' and was glad that he finally decided to move to a city that's not bordered by a major body of water, say the sea or the ocean.

The man who grabbed Law by the waist set him down and on the ever so fragile roofing that topped the old rotting tenements. The roofing seem to crack and crumble every second with Law's weight. That seemed to add to the Doctor's general paranoia and concern for the quality of the roofing that may very well collapses with the slight bit of wind or other external element. '_Why the fuck do I have such bad luck anyway? Is it because cats don't like me? I swear! I'm a doctor but not a miracle worker! Cats just don't like me!_'

"Yo, you okay?" Law's "Savior" deadpanned.

The corners of the sleep deprived man's eyes twitched he could feel himself getting very angry, too late, he already feel could feel a vein is already popping out on his forehead.

"_Sir_, thank you very much, but I didn't need any saving." Law ground out those words and was temped to say some more but kept calm by thinking '_Don't kill anyone, not yet, you can always find a hobo or something to experiment on, or kill or something later, just calm down don't get angry take deep breathes or some shit like that..._'

Just before '_my savior_' decided to say anymore Law gave him a glare. That spoke for itself, Law also got a good look at him. He wasn't the tallest man but was taller than the average man, he had hair the same shade of midnight black as Law's hair and it was also cropped short. '_Although it is slightly longer than mine, just a tad._' Law decided that he had a somewhat childish face accompanied with with coal black eyes. There was a noticeable scar under his left eye with two stitches. He had a straw hat with a red band across it, it seemed vaguely familiar...This hat. But, the most noticeable and currently to Law, the most annoying feature of this young man, was his smile. It was a good minute and he was still grinning like a idiot. It seemed like he never stopped smiling!

Law just sighed and proceeded to massage his temples as this young and strangely somewhat familiar man said,

"Geez! I just saved you a 'thank you' would be nice!" His voice took on a somewhat annoyed tone

Law inwardly groaned, _'Just how childish can this man be!'_

"Like I said, I _did not_ need any sa-" It was just that moment that the roof gave out. As Law was falling he wondered just how much black cats didn't like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I'm so sorry that it took like a month to update! Please forgive me! I'm a HUGE procrastinator and only write on the spur of the moment. You could call it binge writhing if you'd like...Not healthy for you! Do NOT try at home! LOL Hope Law's not OC, I tried to characterize him as much like himself as possible. Everyone got who this Law's "Savior" is, yea? If you didn't...Well what show were you watching? Bleach? I thought the straw hat would of gave it away... Well! Enough of my rambleing. The next chapter should be a little more interesting...

Which floor should they fall on? I was thinking the 13th! LOL

**PS:** Did anyone get the black cat joke?

**PLEASE R&R It would make my sleep deprived day!**


End file.
